Don't Play With Me
by Burdela
Summary: Itachi has had enough of Sasuke's little games with Orochimaru, and as Akatsuki wants to get rid of Orochimaru, Itachi decides to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. How will both brothers react? ItaSasu. [Complete]
1. A Visitor

Finally!! Here's the ItaSasu I promised in my other fanfictions. I doubt anyone was waiting for it.. Anyway! I have all kinds of ideas for this.. So be prepared for a lot of chapter. And help me thinking of an ending.

Sasu-chan is for now, still with Orochimaru but that'll end soon. .. I hate Oro-san!! Anyway.

ItaSasu!! Don't say I didn't warn you. And it might contain lemon!! If I'm not as pure as I am now at the end of the story.. xD And don't think this is an SasuNaru.. It might look like that, but I assure you.. xD Itachi will end that!

--

**A visitor.**

"What do you except from me?" Sasuke said, glaring at Orochimaru who merely smirked back at him.

"Just say hi, it seems they know some of our plans.. They might-" Orochimaru was cut, as Sasuke gave him a deadly glare again.

"Since when did destroying Akatsuki became _our _plan?" Sasuke asked him, expecting a clear answer.

"... Sasuke-kun. Just come. If you don't come I'll bring Itachi to you personally if he wants it." Orochimaru warned, leaving Sasuke to think it over.

Sasuke sat down, leaning back against his pillow as a picture of his brother popped into his head again.

_Damnit.. I'm not going.. He doesn't want to see me anyway.. But then I'll look scared.. And I'm not!!_

Sasuke sighed to himself, not sure what to do.

_Naruto.. You still think about me? What should I do?_

--

Naruto in Konoha: HAATCHO!! .. Sniffle.

Sakura looked up from her ramen.

"Are you catching a cold?" She asked, worried about her friend.

"I guess so.." He sniffled, as a picture of his previous friend popped up.

(**A/N:** Sorry.. I had to do it xD.. On with the story.)

--

Evening came for Sasuke, and he knew Itachi would arrive any minute from now. If he wanted to go there.. He'd had to go now.

He sighed, as he lifted himself up from the bed, making his from the door.

"Sasuke-kun." A snake voice said from the other side of the door, just as Sasuke wanted to touch it to open it.

"W.. What?" He answered, clearly already suspecting Itachi would be there aswell.

"There's a visitor." Orochimaru whispered, but hard enough for everyone to hear.

"I don't want company, leave now." He said firm. If his brother was there, he didn't wanted to sound like one of Orochimaru's puppets.

"We already had this conversation." The snake's voice spoke again, wanted to push the door open, but Sasuke stopped it.

"And I clearly said I didn't wanted to see him." He said, not caring if Itachi was hearing their conversation, or rather argueing anymore. He had heard most part already anyway.

Without a warning, Orochimaru pushed the door open with fulled strenght, suprising Sasuke as he was pushed back into the room.

Both Orochimaru and Itachi stepped into the room. As soon he looked into his brothers eyes, he angered again, seeing the disgust in his eyes.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said, anger clearly showing in his voice.

Itachi just stared at him, as if Sasuke wasn't enough of value to be given an answer.

"I'll leave you guys be." The snake said, walking out of the room and shutting him again.

Itachi closed his eyes, sighing.

"Don't move from that spot. I know you don't have the mangekyou yet, you're not worth fighting now." Itachi told him, walking past him as he sat down on Sasuke's bed, removing his cloak and trowing his behind him. He leaned back, his chestlines clearly seen trough the fishnet.

Sasuke's eyes followed every movements, but he didn't made any move himself to get near Itachi.

He knew he couldn't beat Itachi yet. He wasn't strong enough yet. Attacking Itachi now would only cause him pain. He hadn't forget what Itachi had done to him the last time had attacked him.

Itachi all of the sudden looked up right into Sasuke's eyes, scaring him slighty.

"Why are you here? Leave this place tonight. If you don't I'll bring you back to Konoha personally." Itachi warned him, not taking his gaze of off him.

"W.. What? Who do you think you are, deciding thinks for me like that?!" Sasuke said, anger boiling up again.

"The one who has been telling you what to do from the start. And until you left Konoha you were following my orders perfectly. Be the good annoying little brother as always and keep doing that, get back to Konoha tonight. I'll take care that Orochimaru can't stop you." Itachi said, now turning his gaze to the window.

Sasuke stared at him, speechless.

_Like hell I'm going back! I'd even stay here, just to annoy him!_

"Get lost." Was Sasuke's only reply, but enough to bring Itachi's gaze back.

"If that's your decision, then so be it. I'll be back tonight. If you bring this conversation up to the snake, I'll be sure to beat the shit out of you before bringing you back." He said, making Sasuke flinch as he passed him, putting his cloak on once again.

"And you think he won't be suspecting anything?" Sasuke said, but regretting saying it the moment after he did. If he said something now, Itachi would take longer to leave. Plus, he had talked about Orochimaru's plan now, and Itachi wasn't stupid. He'd notice for sure.

Itachi turned back, a smirk playing on his lips now.

"What do you mean with that?" He asked, taking a few steps forwards now, as Sasuke made the same amount of steps backwards.

"Nothing! You said what you wanted so say right? Leave!" Sasuke yelled, fear slighty creeping into him.

"Why are you afraid?" Itachi asked, not smirking anymore, and not trying to approach him.

"I'm not." Sasuke answered, but his voice was betraying him.

"I didn't do anything to hurt you this time, did I?" Itachi asked him, as if he hadn't hurt Sasuke ever before.

"Are you playing with me?" Sasuke asked him, anger replacing the fear once again.

"No. I'm merely testing you." Itachi told him, his poker face was on once again.

He made his way back to the door and closed it behind him, leaving a confused Sasuke.

He thought back at what Itachi had told him earlier.

**Leave this place tonight. If you don't I'll bring you back to Konoha personally.**

_.. Like hell you will!! _ Sasuke yelled to himself, keeping a fist up in anger.

--

First chapter done!! Yey!! T. T Have to go to school tomorrow again.. So not sure when I'll be updating... Won't take long I guess. XD But I do need reviews to be reminded.


	2. No Time To stick Around

Here's the new chapter! T.T I was expecting so many reviews!! Since I thought Uchihacest and stuff was loved by many. The next morning when I logged in and looked, I only got one review. T.T If I don't get enough reviews I'm going to wait for the right amount next time.

**Homeslice: **Thanks for the first review!

--

**No Time To Stick Around.**

"Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru tried, but he didn't received any response. Even so, he was positive the boy was in there.

He tried to open the door, only to find out it was locked.

_Locked.. Wait.. Locked? .. There isn't a lock on this door.._

He pushed again, but the door still didn't wanted to open.

"Sasuke-kun. Open the door. Or I'll break it." The snake said. Still no response. His eyes narrowed, as he was getting more angry.

"Orochimaru. Leave." A deep voice spoke, but it was easily recognisable.

"Itachi-kun?" Orochimaru said, all of the sudden being the nice guy again.

He had no clue what Itachi was doing in his little brother's room, but he had a feeling it wasn't just for a fun visit.

"Leave." The deep voice repeated.

--

**On the other side of the door..**

--

Sasuke was lying on the ground, paralyzed by his brothers Sharingan.

_Flashback.._

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke said with a firm voice, but suprise included as stared at his brother who was standing two meter away from him.

"you already forgotten about our conversation this afternoon?" Itachi said, smirking as he saw Sasuke's anger coming up again.

"I'm not coming with you." Sasuke said, clear about his decision.

"I never asked if you were agreeing with it, did I?" Itachi said, closing his eyes, but Sasuke was to much in rage to notice it.

"Why don't you just leave me alone until I'm strong enough to kill you!" Sasuke yelled, taking a kunai out of his pocket.

"Staying here won't make you strong enough to kill me and eventually will kill _you_." Itachi warned him, hoping Sasuke would cooperate a little bit with this.

"You not in any position to judge for me now. Leave this place now or I will make sure a lot of people will gather here and know about your stupid plan." Sasuke warned him, knowing he was irritating Itachi with his behaviour.

Itachi still hadn't opened his eyes, instead he sighed, and for a few moments he looked like the old brother Sasuke used to know.

Without a warning, Itachi opened his eyes with the Mangekyou active, totally paralyzing Sasuke as his knees gave in on him.

Itachi walked towards him, as Sasuke tried to crawl away, but it was no use. At the time he had crawled a few meters, Itachi grabbed him onto his arm, making him losing his balance as he fell on the ground.

"Sasuke-kun?" A voice called, and both of the Uchiha's recognised it as the snake's.

_Orochimaru! If he gets into the room.. Then at least I get a little bit more time to get out of this damn sitation.._

Just when he wanted to call out to him, Itachi muffled his mouth with his hand, circling an arm around his waist as he pulled him up, walking towards the door, and keeping it closed with his strength as he placed Sasuke on the ground once more. He still had an hand on Sasuke's mouth, and because he was still paralyzed, Sasuke wasn't able to get away.

**And that's where they were somewhat now.**

_End flashback .._

"This is the last time I'm telling you. If you don't leave now, I'll be forced to kill you." Itachi said. Sasuke knew that Itachi hated Orochimaru, and that was the same at the snakes side.

Itachi wouldn't have any trouble in killing the snake, but if he did now, it would cause a lot of comotion and it would be troublesome to get his little brother out of the place.

"Don't say anything." Itachi whispered, so Orochimaru wouldn't be able to hear it. He waited for Sasuke to slighty nod, before moving his hand away and placing Sasuke against the wall, sitting up.

Sasuke, a man of his word, didn't said anything. Until Itachi opened the door, and he heard the other man still standing there.

"OROCHIMARU! GET ME OUT OF-" Before he was able to finish his line, Itachi had punched him in the gut, and Sasuke spit out blood. Now he really wasn't able to talk anylonger, the pain in his stomach distracting him to much.

"You said you wouldn't say anything. You really starting to look like me, with those lies of yours." Itachi said, hurting his brothers feelings once more with that remark.

Sasuke didn't said anything. With the pain now controlling, he was able to move once more.

He now had two problems. One. A snake who is pissed because Itachi was taking his 'perfect' body away. And two, a kid who was able to move once again, and didn't had any plans of sticking around.

"Sasuke. Dont try to escape, I'll get you back just as easily. Orochimaru. You know your not strong enough to beat me. Give me your pet, and I won't kill you." Itachi said, smashing the door close in front of Sasuke's face, just as the boy obviously wanted to get out of the room.

Sasuke stared at the closed door with sad eyes, he almost looked innocent.

"I can't let you take Sasuke-kun, and I doubt he wants to go with the one who killed his entire family either." Orochimaru said, looking at the young Uchiha who was now glaring at his older brother.

"So you decline my request?" Itachi asked, giving the snake one more chance to live.

"Yes." Was his only answer, and he had no chance to say anything else, as he already felt the first kunai sticking in his stomach.

They fought, and after a while, Orochimaru made the mistake of looking into Itachi's eyes.

Within a second, his body felt limply on the floor, his heartbeating was gone.. Orochimaru was dead.

(A/N: And the whole Itachi fangirl teams starts yelling. "I-T-A-C-H-I!! ITACHIIIII!!.. Ahum.. The leader returns and starts scolding the girls for sneaking into this fanfiction.. Ah, the leaders says sorry. And the author does aswell, for being such an idiot xD)

Itachi turned around, and just wanted to call out to Sasuke as he noticed. The door was standing open.

"..." He really wondered when Sasuke had left the room. Was it after he killed Orochimaru? He would've noticed.

_I can still feel his chakra. He's on his way outside. I'll get him on the way there. _He smirked to himself, running after Sasuke who was currently running as if his life was depending on it. His new outfit (If you don't know it yet.. It's mostly showing his chest!) was sliding of his body, and he desperatly tried to get right again, but with the running it made it impossible.

--

Another new chapter.. Please people! Review!! It's giving me the power to write new chapters. Or else I'll just go write the sequel from my ItaHina, and wait for the right amount. I want at least 5 reviews.


	3. Captured

You guys are really odd. One moment I only get one review, and the next I get 7 reviews!

**Hello Mitty: **Yes! I'm also very much hoping that Itachi is going to take Sasuke away from Oro, just at the last moment xD

**Homeslice: **Lol! I've had someone, xD who had sent me 4 reviews for the same chapter. XD So it's all right to review again! I did the same with some other story to be honest O. O..

--

**Captured.**

_Sunlight!_ Sasuke's mood cleared up, as she sunlight warmed up his face, and for a second he slowed down his pace. Big mistake.

"Hm. If you kept running that pace you might've gotten away. You really suprised me for a moment with that speed of yours. Sasuke." A deep voice spoke in front of him, stopping Sasuke in his tracks.

"Leave me alone!" Sasuke tried once more, but his brother wouldn't leave.

"You've got no place to go anymore. Konoha doesn't want a traitor, and the snake is dead." Itachi said again, approaching Sasuke until he had him pinned against a wall, a hand against his chest and a knee between his legs to stop him from moving away.

"W.. What are you doing?!" Sasuke yelled out, blushing as he felt his brothers knee getting closer to the sensitive place.

"What are you going to do? Come with me, or do I have to carry you?" Itachi smirked as his little brother blushed even more, and tried to move away. So he placed his knee somewhere higher, knowing he would be too distracted to try anything when having his knee there.

"You have 15 seconds to decide." Itachi said, not moving away.

"Wait! First move you-"

"14... 13... 12... 11..." Itachi started counting, smirking again as Sasuke looked away from him, obviously trying to clear his mind.

"4... 3... 2... 1... And?" Itachi finished counting, closing in some more as he took a hold of Sasukes chin and forced him to face Itachi again.

"No." Sasukes mature personality had returned once more, as well as the will power to fight again.

"If that is your decision.. So be it." Itachi closed the distance some more, and his lips were now almost touching Sasukes.

_What the?! Is he going to kiss me?! _Sasuke got nervous again, and when Itachi moved his knee up some more, he shot forward, right into Itachi's lips.

He had two seconds to think over what he just did, until Itachi hit him in the neck, knocking him out.

He fell right into Itachi arms, only slighty feeling the arms wrapping around him.

--

_Damn... That wasn't suppose to happen. _Itachi looked at the face of the youngster, who was sleeping on his back.

_If he's going to make a fuss about it when he's waking up.. I'll have to explain to the other members.. Guess I'll have to lock him up for some time after all then.._

"Itachi-san.. Isn't that your little brother?" A huge fish.. Shark asked him, wanting to touch the sleeping Sasuke.

"Leave him. I don't want to wake him up until he's in his room." The Uchiha warned him, making Kisame stop at the last moment.

"Aw, isn't that cute? Yeah!" A ponyhairtailed guy came walking up, and immediately starting touching his hair.

Itachi felt Sasuke stirring, knowing he was about to wake up trough Deidara's annoying actions.

"Stop." Itachi deep voice woke up Sasuke completely as he felt him proceeding his walk again, and he started struggling the moment he was fully consious again.

"Let me go!" Sasuke tried to kick him, but Itachi had a iron hold on his legs.

He looked at the back of his head, stopping his struggling for a moment. Offcourse, this didn't went unnoticed by Itachi, and he knew Sasuke had made something up.

Just when they were in Sasukes new room, and Itachi wanted to release Sasuke, -after closing and locking the door-, a painfull tug was giving to his ponytail. Itachi immediately dumped Sasuke on his bed, pinning his wrists above his hand with one hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked him, his sharingan glowing blood red.

Sasuke struggled for a few moments, before stopping, knowing he was only hurting himself.

"You kissed me!" Sasuke yelled out, and Itachi was happy he had closed the door. No matter how hard Sasuke was yelling right now, no one would be able to hear him.

"You were the one kissing me. You leaned forward." Itachi said, totally hovering over Sasuke now.

".." Sasuke didn't knew what to say. It was true that he was the one who leaned forward.

"B.. but you were so freakin' close!!" Sasuke yelled back, trying to break his hands lose once more, which was unsuspected by Itachi.

Finally having the chance to get away, he tried to crawl away under Itachi, who merely stopped him in his tracks.

He was now facing Itachi's cloak, but that changed when Itachi sat up, now sitting on top of Sasuke, mostly sitting on top of his stomach, but because he leaned slighty backwards, his sensitive part was joining Itachi's game now aswell.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked curious, but he didn't cared to know anymore when Itachi grabbed both of his wrists again and tied it to the bed with a piece of a shirt he had lying next to the bed.

He didn't even bothered to question Itachi anymore, knowing he wouldn't answer him.

Instead, he struggled against the bondings, but it was no use. Itachi had used a jutsu on it so it wouldn't budge.

Itachi still sat on top of Sasuke, as he took of his cloak.

"Itachi.." Sasuke said, fear clearly shown in his voice. Itachi just looked down at him and smirked.

--

Well... And here's a cliffhanger!! xD And all of you guys are getting all kind of weird thoughts now aren't you... Hmmmzz..


	4. Meet Deidara

Omg, xD I was bored so I just started the next chapter. No, I'm seriously bored like hell...

**Homeslice: **xD Yesh, thanks for the review once again. I totally used to have the habit aswell xD But then all the people who I reviewed for, updated once a MONTH.. So I just stopped reviewing and reading aswell...

--

**Meet Deidara.**

"What are you thinking of?" Itachi asked him as he leaned back some more, earning a gasp.

"Stop it!" Sasuke yelled out, and he turned his head to the side when Itachi leaned in.

In his suprise, Itachi didn't tried anything. Instead, he made his way off of Sasuke, and as tease he slighty stroked his fingers onto Sasuke's exposed chest quickly, making him shiver.

"I'm changing your clothes, I don't want to see you in that snakes clothing." He said, grabbing one of his own shirts, it was obviously too big for Sasuke though.

"I can do it myself! I you just let me go for a second." He said, and for a second it looked like Itachi really did let him go, but he only unbonded the bondages to change Sasuke clothes himself. Sasuke didn't fight him anymore, knowing it would be useless, and hoping we wouldn't be tied up again.

"Get your pants off. You can where a short one of mine. It's summer." Itachi told him.

Sasuke did as Itachi told him, looking at Itachi's own warm clothing while doing it. He was helped soon enough from his daydreaming as Itachi threw the pants somewhere in the room, not caring where it landed.

The younger brother didn't had any time to be suprised as Itachi pinned his two wrists above his head once again and locking him up to the bed.

"You said you'd give me one of your pants!" Sasuke yelled out, feeling embarrassed to be this exposed to his brother right now, not even able to protect himself.

"I will." Itachi said simply, grabbing a pants from his drawer, and going to the footend from the bed.

"Work with me." Itachi said, slighty irritated that Sasuke stopped being cooperative.

Finally, after a slight fight, he had been able to get the pants on again, and was now zipping it closed again.

He looked down at Sasuke, who was now blushing as he placed an hand on the younger Uchiha's stomach, but not putting any pressure on it.

Sasuke didn't dared to say anything, afraid his brother would be getting ideas again, and he already had enough of that the previous hour.

"I'll get food for you in an hour.. In the meanwhile.. You don't try to escape. If you can get the bondage loose, that is." Itachi smirked at Sasukes annoyed reaction, who started nudging at the bondages again.

Without anything else, Itachi left the room, finding Kisame at the other side.

"Be sure he won't get out of the room." Itachi said, glaring at him, an "Don't disagree with that, or I'll be sure to kill you." look. He proceeded walking, training outside. He would be able to hear Sasuke by a microfone he had placed there, which he had connected with his ear.

"Hmph." Sasuke said to himself, turning his head away as if Itachi was still standing there. He started nudging the bondages loose once again, but it just didn't worked, and he gave up.

All of the sudden, a door opened, and a guy with a ponytail, and only wearing a boxer came in.

"Hey Ita-.. Hey!" the blonde said, recognising Sasuke from before and he ran towards him, making Sasuke flinch.

"Ah! Did mean Itachi tied you up?, yeah?" Deidara said, obviously loving the situatiton the kid was in. He could do anything with him, knowing his yellings would reach no one.

"Go away!" Sasuke yelled out, squirming under Deidara's strange touches. They weren't perverted like, but he was just examining Sasuke, touching his hair, face, as if he was a child who was petting an animal.

"Relax.. Yeah." Deidara said, as he sat down on the bed, pulling up Sasuke's shirt, being more interested how the rest of his body looked like.

The moment Deidara wanted to pull down his pants, Sasuke couldn't take it anymore.

"ITACHI!" He yelled out, trying to get his brother in the room, knowing he would be pretty much safe then.

And not a second after he had yelled out his brothers name, Itachi came bursting in, glaring at Deidara who still had a firm grip on Sasuke's pants.

"Itachi! I was looking for you! Yeah!" Deidara said, not letting go of his pants but slighty trying to hide the fact he had been undressing Itachi's little brother for his own fun.

"Looking for me while your torturing Sasuke? That's a funny way of looking for someone.." Itachi said, walking towards Sasuke and putting his shirt down again, slighty amused that his little brother had actually called out to him.

He was already on his way there, and it would've taken slighty longer if Sasuke hadn't called out to him, since he was talking to Kisame.

"What did you wanted?" Itachi said, hitting away Deidara's hand, and putting Sasuke pants right once again, making him blush once more.

"I wanted to know if you had seen Sasori-danna the last few days. I've been missing him. Yeah" He said, looking seriously at Itachi now.

"I heard he's on a special mission, which he has to accomplish alone. For more information, you should go to the leader."

"That's the problem, yeah. The leader doesn't want to say anything about it. Yeah.." Deidara said, as they both forgot Sasuke was still lying there.

Sasuke sighed, as he started fighting the bondage again, and this time.. It broke.

Both of the akatsuki's didn't notice anything as they were talking about serious business from the leader, and he made his way to the still open door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kisame said, smirking at the suprised Uchiha, as Sasuke looked back at his brother and the ponyhaired guy, feeling terrible. They had their attention on him once more.

"Sasuke. Come back here." Itachi said, waving his hand as he did when they were young, and Sasuke was pouting again because Itachi wouldn't let him train.

"No way! I don't want to be tied up again." Sasuke yelled at him, backing away against the wall as Itachi came closer.

"Deidara. Kisame. Leave." He said, his eyes fixed on Sasuke as the younger one was backed away against the wall, afraid what would happen.

Either he would beat the shit out of him.. Or ..

--

Seriously, you guys need to let me know.. Is it Deidara, or Diedara? I think it's Deidara.. And one of you guys need to let me know.. xD about the "to" and "too" rule.. I don't get it.. When is it to, and when too?

XD and next time.. xD I'll do a lemon!! xD I totally got ideas over how Itachi is going to punish Sasuke for trying to get away. xP.


	5. Touches! But Not From Him

And here's the long awaited chapter. Omg, I've let you guys wait for such a long time!!

**Homeslice: **xD The first time I was responded to in a story I was seriously happy! XD I hadn't written any stories back then, so I had zero expierences. And I'm reading a story, the author updates once a day! And someone else updates just as much as me..

Thanks everyone for explaining the "to" "too" thing to me! I'm able to understand a lot better now!

And Sasuke is 16 in the story. XD

Btw!! This is my FIRST lemon EVER!! So please give me some advice, with the reviews..

--

**Touches! But not from him.**

"What are you-" Sasuke was cut of as his brother licked his neck, giving him shivers. Itachi smirked at his reaction, knowing his little brother wouldn't be able to resist him. He hadn't had any kind of touches in his 16 years of age, and even if it wasn't Sasuke's will, his body was yearning for touches. Once Itachi would let it know how it felt..

"Itachi.. What are you doing?!" Sasuke asked him, trying to control his body.

"Punishing you.." Itachi said, standing straight once more and pulling Sasuke with him by his shirt to the bed.

"Stop it! You damn bastard!!" Sasuke yelled out, trying to fight off Itachi's hand, not even wanting to think about what Itachi was going to do.

"What good will it do to punish me like that?" Sasuke half asked, half yelled at him, now lying on the bed, having Itachi hovering over him.

"I'll have you enjoy it.. And then break you in the end. That'll teach you, I don't want a pet that isn't listening.." Itachi said, leaning in again to capture his lips, not moving an inch as Sasuke tried to push him of.

_What the hell am I doing? Even if my body wants this.. Why my own blood related little brother? _Itachi started doubting, but not showing his hesitation as he bit down into Sasuke's lip, demanding entrance, but Sasuke didn't felt aroused in any way, denying entrance, trying to break free from his iron capture.

Itachi didn't bothered to be more forcible then he already was, going down to Sasukes neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

"What are you doing?! Don't leave a mark!" Sasuke said, obviously already too late as he saw Itachi's smirk, feeling more miserable with the moment.

"Why not? Nobody's going to see it anyway.." Itachi whispered in his ear, making him shiver, stopping his protests for a few seconds.

"S... So? I still see it.." Sasuke whispered, not trying to fight of Itachi anymore, instead, merely holding his shoulders as Itachi was stil lying on top of him.

"Everytime you see it you think of me then, that makes it okay." Itachi told him, smirking, knowing that had angered his little brother again, since he started fighting Itachi once more.

"If you keep on fighting, I'm going to tie you up again." Itachi said, sitting up to look down at Sasuke, noticing his second stop at fighting him off.

"Good boy." Itachi faked up a smile at him, as if Sasuke was some kind of a dog, who finally sat down on command, after weeks of training.

Sasuke 'hmphed', looking away in his usual Uchiha style, and Itachi took a hold of both of his wrists, placing them at both sides of his head.

Sasuke looked up to his brother again as his brothers hand left one of his wrists, pulling up his shirt.

He looked up to Sasuke, he didn't tried to fight him of with his free hand, but Sasuke merely glared at him, as Itachi brushed his hand past his chest, making his slighty moan, it would've been unheared if it was anyone else.

He smirked at Sasukes blush, licking his chest, trying to get another moan out of him.

He succeeded greatly as Sasuke let out another moan, this time clearly heard.

_Why am I doing this?! I don't even like him.. But if feels.. Right.. But I know it isn't.._

Itachi's thoughts were confused as he went down to Sasuke's stomach, still feeling no resistant from the boy.

When he tried to pull down Sasukes pants, he felt a knee sinking into his stomach, making his grip loosen, and Sasuke pushed him off, running out of the room, trying to put his shirt right again.

He looked back to see if Itachi was following him, but he saw no one behind him.

He had no time to look forward again as he was roughly pushed again the wall, his wrists locked above his head once more.

When he looked up, he flinched at the sight of two bloody sharingan eyes.

"I wasn't finished yet.." Itachi didn't wait for a respond, instead he roughly kissed Sasuke, pushing his tongue in once more when Sasuke gasped at the sudden roughness.

"I never expected to see this..." A voice spoke behind them, and Sasuke tried to look over Itachi's shoulder to see how it was, but he couldn't concentrate as Itachi started licking and kissing his ear.

"Why am I being ignored now? Is your little brother more interesting then me?" The voice called out once more, and Itachi slighty nodded, not stopping as he trailed down to Sasukes neck, allowing him to see who was standing there.

He saw a huge shark, looking quite offended by Itachi's nod.

The shark glared at him, making Sasuke flinch and lean back against the wall as his brother slide a hand under his shirt once more.

The shark started moving again, vanishing just as fast as he came.

"you want to do it here.. Or back into the room?" Itachi asked him as he smirked down at Sasuke who wasn't sure how to answer.

"What happend to the option "Not at any place?.." Sasuke asked him, frowing as he looked up to his brother.

"Never excisted." Itachi said as he pulling Sasuke up around his waist, and slighty suprised as Sasuke wrapped his arms around his neck, looking for comfort.

Itachi smiled, closing his eyes, sure Sasuke wouldn't be able to see him.

Maby today wasn't the right day for this.. Besides.. It would hurt him more to betray him once Itachi had gotten his trust once more.

Once they were back into the room, Itachi sat down on the bed, not letting go of Sasuke, and suprisingly, Sasuke did neither.

After sitting like that for some time, Sasuke let go of Itachi's neck, and broke free from his brothers grip on his waist. He sat down next to him, not sure what to do.

_Would Itachi still want to do.. No. He would've done it by now if he wanted to. _Sasuke thought as he looked up to his big brother who just stared at some random item, obviously deep in thought.

"Itachi?" Sasuke called out to his brother, breaking him from his train of thoughts.

"Hn?" Itachi responded, looking down as Sasuke who blushed for a second, looking away.

"Nothing.." Sasuke whispered, not sure what to say now he had his brothers attention once more.

".. You want to eat something?" Itachi asked him, and smirked as Sasukes stomach answered for him.

"Stay here. DON'T leave the room, I can't assure your life if you do." Itachi told him, looking into Sasukes eyes, to be sure Sasuke wouldn't leave the room. The smart ass would even do it just to annoy him.

"Yeah yeah." Sasuke answered annoyed, feeling uneasy with his brothers eyes on him.

"I'll be right back." Itachi assured him, and he left soon with a poof.

_Damn.. I want to see Naruto again.. Naruto.. _Sasuke walked towards the window, looking up into the sky.

He closed his eyes as he thought back of the moments he had with him. Naruto never went any further then kissing, and that was part of the reason why his body wanted the touches so badly.. But they were given from the wrong person.

--

Omg.. xD I'M SOOOO FUCKIN' LATE!! It took such a long time to write the lemon part.. Even though it wasn't really much of a lemon.. This is my first time writing it.. So.. xD Please give me some advice!!


	6. I Wasn't Allowed To Go Out?

Here I am .. Again. Whaah! No!! She's here!! Everyone!! RUUUN. Nah..

Btw, I got some new ideas, xD on my way back from school today!

**Homeslice: **Omg now you're mention it, xD It really sounds like that, I can already hear Naruto say it. You're right xD I mean, no one whom I know in Real Life will read it.. xD so next time I'll go 'till the end, and write a GOOD lemon, which is COMLETE. XD I can't download pictures, xD my dad sees that. He doesn't check any documaints when I put it in a special map. XD Yeah, we should be talking in e-mails, xP we start to get whole conversations.

**Risi-Chan: **xD I wanted to go further then just this, but I guess I'm still too pure O.O.. But that'll end soon when I try harder xDD.

--

**I wasn't aloud to go out?**

"Here." Itachi said, handing over the tray with food on it, and something to drink.

Sasuke didn't take the food, looking away.

_I thought we were finally getting along a little bit.. _Itachi thought as he took some of the drink in his mouth.

He then captured Sasukes lips, making use of the gasp as he pushed in his tongue once more, and brought sasukes mouth down, putting all the drink in and forcing him to swallow it.

Sasuke pushed his brother back, and whiped off his mouth.

"Fine! I'll eat already!" Sasuke yelled out as he grabbed the bread, putting it in his mouth before Itachi could try anything else.

Itachi smirked at Sasukes reaction, the kid was still so pure.

"Seems Naruto didn't do much to you." Itachi said, dodging a fist, grabbing onto Sasukes wrist.

"Don't even dare to call him by his name.." Sasuke said, obvious anger in his voice.

"Hm? Naruto?" Itachi said, pestering him. _As if your in a position to command me.. _Itachi thought as he narrowed his eyes at the thought.

Sasuke tried to break free from his grip, but it was so use. Itachi wouldn't let him go.

So Sasuke did what he always did. Something really Sasuke like.. He looked away, hmphing.

"Just eat something. And get used to this place. I'll be back tonight." Itachi told him, not getting the reaction he was hoping for.

"DON'T COME BACK! LEAVE ME ALONE! I CAN GO BACK TO KONOHA MYSELF!" Sasuke yelled out, jerking his wrist away and standing up from the bed, walking to a corner of the room and sitting down.

"I hope you enjoyed that, next time you won't be able to yell more then two words." Itachi spoke, glaring at Sasuke as he walked out of the door, and locking it.

"Shall we get going?" A voice behind him said, and the Uchiha turned around, facing the huge shark.

"Hn." Itachi said, glancing back to the closed door once more time, and then vanished with a poof.

--

**Inside the room..**

--

Sasuke had crawled back to the bed, the floor was too cold.

_.. I need to go to the toilet.. Hadn't he thought of that? _Sasuke thought as he looked at the door where the ponyhaired guy came out earlier that day. (**A/N:** It's NOT the locked door, there are two doors in the room, in case you didn't noticed.)

He slowly got up from the bed once more, and opened the door once he got there.

His eyes widened as he looked into a HUGE bathroom. _.. And.. Where's the toilet? _Sasuke thought as he looked around, finally finding the toilet and able to get rid of the now painfull feeling in his stomach.

"Kiddo!! Yeah!" Sasuke heard a fimiliar voice behind him, and he was happy he didn't had any bondage on right now.

He turned around facing a .. Naked.. Ponyhaired guy, who was supposetly being called "Deidara".

"WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING ANYTHING?!!" Sasuke yelled out, running out of the room and closing it behind him again.

"Hey.. Aren't you going to let me out.. Itachi told me to do everything you told me so.. Yeah.." Deidara said, grabbing a clean boxer he had taken with him a while ago.

"you didn't answered my question, and if that's true then I'd like you to get me out of this place." Sasuke yelled out, making sure he couldn't get out before he had spoken.

"Hm. I'm not wearing anything because I was taking a bath.. Yeah.. And I can't do that. Itachi will kill me if I do that. Yeah!" Deidara answered honestly, pushing the door open without any trouble.

"You said you'd do anything." Sasuke said, pouting slighty.

".. Yeah.. I did.. I guess I can let you walk around a little bit.. Yeah.. But you can't completely leave this place.. Yeah.." Deidara said, grabbing a shirt out of Itachi's closet, and Sasuke was wondering if Itachi was really alright with that.

"Fine." Sasuke said, already walking over to the door, waiting for Deidara to come over and open it.

"It's locked isn't it? Yeah?" Deidara asked him, putting on the t-shirt, and making his way to the other door.

Sasuke was slighty suprised as he ran after Deidara who went back into the bathroom.

"Don't tell Itachi I showed you this.. No.. Don't tell Itachi you went out, if you don't mind. Yeah." Deidara said, placing a finger on his lips, as a gesture to be quiet about it, as he opened another door, which wasn't locked. Sasuke was slighty suprised Itachi had left him with such an obvious exit.

"What do you want to do? We have a pont around here.. One where shitty bird don't.. Shit in it. Yeah." Deidara said, grinning brightly at Sasuke, who didn't really buy it though.

"All right.." Sasuke said, following Deidara but looking out for any openings to get away. Deidara didn't showed any though.

Deidara was right, the pond was beautifull and a perfect place for Sasuke to get his thoughts down once more.

After 10 minutes, Sasuke was sitting in the grass, Deidara seemed to be sleeping, but Sasuke wasn't to sure of that.

He slowly put his feet in the water, enjoying the way it cooled him off.

"**How did you get out?" **A deep voice behind him said, and it scared Sasuke, making him tense and not daring to look around.

"Itachi-sama!! Yeaaah!!" He heard, knowing the nervous voice belonged to Deidara.

"You let him out?"

"Ehm..."

"Sasuke.." Itachi called out to him, this time Sasuke looked back, and indeed, Itachi was standing there, with his Akatsuki clothes on.

"What?" Sasuke responded, not sure what to do. Anything could piss off Itachi more then he already was now.

"You want to get out so badly?" Itachi asked him, suprising Sasuke with his acting voice, as if he was caring what Sasuke wanted.

"You're keeping me as a pet." Sasuke told him, standing up, and walking closer to his brother. He didn't knew why though.

"You are a pet.. Mine." Itachi said, smirking at Sasuke's angered reaction.

"Come." Itachi said, knowing his little brother would follow him. And he did.

"Wow. You actually got him being obience, yeah!" Deidara called out, and both Uchiha's stopped their tracks.

_Damn that guy.. Now I have to start over AGAIN. _Itachi thought, turning around, facing the younger one.

_.. What the hell?! Why was I following him?!" _Sasuke thought as he made a step back, as Itachi tried to close the distance.

This went on for a few moments until Sasuke lost his balance and fell back into the pond.

Itachi came standing on the edge, chuckling at the now completely wet Sasuke, who was lying in front of him.

"I need to tell you something. Hurry up and get out." Itachi said, impatient.

"Whatever." Sasuke said in response, coming out of the pond, trying to get the water out the clothes as much as possible.

--

Oewh.. xD Wanna know what Itachi wants to tell Sasuke? XD It has something to do with Konoha!! Anyway.. I'll be updating soon again I guess. I'll be cosplaying as chibi-Sasuke btw!! Wish me luck with making the costume!


	7. Konoha! Not A Chance Back?

Heres new chapter..

**Homeslice: **xD I mailed you.

--

**Konoha! Not a chance back?**

"What is it?" Sasuke asked Itachi as he undressed himself in front of his brother, not noticing his eyes on his body.

"Konoha doesn't want to cooperate." The word came out harsher then he had meant to.

Sasuke immediately stopped undressing, his pants still half way his legs. Because of the sudden shock, he fell over, and wasn't able to regain his balance because of the bonds, called his pants.

He fell right into Itachi, and his brother didn't bother to pull him straight again.

"And I was thinking you hated me all along. You just have to ask you know." Itachi whispered, and Sasuke could see the smirk Itachi had on his face, even though he wasn't looking at it right now.

He wondered what Itachi meant by those words, until he noticed in what kind of position he was.

He was leaning against Itachi's chest, and his head was lying on his pants, on the most wrong place he could be.

"You'd let me if I asked?" Sasuke asked, no anger playing in his voice, only confusion. His big brother started blanky at him for a few seconds, wondering if Sasuke was asking if he could do _it_, or if his brother would just let him do it _if _he asked.

"Ofcourse. Well.. At least that depents on it.." Itachi said, thinking about it.

"On what?"

".. You won't bite it off will you?"

"... No."

"Then it's okay."

".. HEY! It's not that I WANT TO. I'm just wondering if you'd let me."

"Hn." Itachi said, pushing his brother onto the bed. Just as he wanted to claim Sasukes lips, one of the previous subjects came up again, ruining the entire feeling.

"what do you mean, Konoha doesn't want to cooperate?" Sasuke said before Itachi could reach his lips.

".." Itachi was speechless for a second. Did Sasuke said it so he wouldn't kiss him or did it just pop back in his thoughts?

"Are they going to abandon me?" Sasuke asked, slighty irritated, frowning.

"Yes. Just like you did to them." Itachi answered, getting off and laying down next to him.

".. Even Naruto?" Sasuke asked carefully, and when he looked to his side, he immediately noticed Itachi's smirk. Geez, Itachi really knew how to irritate him like hell.

"You want to know?" He asked, sitting up straight.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't wanted to know it, would I?" Sasuke asked him irritated.

"How about you earn the answer?" Itachi whispered, hovering over Sasuke once more.

"Even if I'm going to say no.. You're talking as if I'm going to be Seme in this." Sasuke smirked, noticing the slight twitch on Itachi's face.

"As if." Itachi thought, and said, making Sasuke flinch slighty.

"What makes you think that? You can also earn your answer by just giving you body. Didn't you do the same to snake? For power?" Itachi whispered in Sasuke ear as his hot breath reached his neck, making Sasuke shiver.

"N..No.." Sasuke said, not able to think straight anymore.

Wrong answer.

".. You think you can lie to me? Hm. I'd almost think you're changeling me.." Itachi said, nibbling on Sasukes ear, earning a moan.

"Don't touch me.." Sasuke whispered through a gasp.

"You're body is telling me otherwise.." Itachi whispered back, pulling Sasukes pants of off his legs completely with his own foot.

"My body is fucked up. Listen to my mind." Sasuke said sharply, but Itachi merely chuckled at him.

"You want to keep your virginity for your boyfriend back in Konoha?" Itachi said, sitting up straight to watch the blush on Sasukes face.

"H.. He i.. Isn't my B.. Boyfriend!" Sasuke yelled out, wanting to push off Itachi but failed miserably.

"You broke up?"

"A long time ago!"

".. Two and a half years ago." Itachi said, correcting his little brother, being totally right once again.

"Fuck off." Sasuke answered, falling up onto the bed, tired as hell.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"You still haven't paid." Itachi answered him while getting of the bed.

But before he could get close to the door, a tug on his shirt stopped him, and a blushed, -still in only a boxer- Sasuke was standing behind him, not daring to look at him straight in the eyes.

".. Are you really going to answer my question? If I .. Let you.." Sasuke couldn't speak more then that, but it was more then enough for Itachi to smirk and turn around again.

He didn't expect Sasuke to actually give his body away, and he was planning on telling him that Naruto was against it as soon he had reached the door. But is his little brother was this willing.. He wouldn't just let the chance slip away.

"Yes.." Itachi answered, kissing his little brother as he pushed him back on the bed once more.

Sasuke didn't resist his brother anymore, gasping as he felt Itachi's hand slip into his boxer.

--

I'm not going to let Sasuke lose his virginity just _yet_... But Naruto isn't going to claim it! X33.

But there is going to be a... _lime _part.. xD It's called like that isn't it **Risi-Chan**?

XD I looked back into your review for it.


	8. Another Escape!

Omg I've been so late with this.. Because of my SasuNaru!!

I guess I should put up a warning for a light form of Yaoi now.. WARNING.

Everyone! Naruto is **AGAINST** Konoha abandoning Sasuke. He **DOES** wants Sasuke to return.

**DancingDragonBlaze:** Nope. Lime. Since this isn't going to be a complete sex scene.

--

**Another escape!**

"Na... Itachi..." Sasuke whispered, moaning once more as Itachi stroked his hardened length, making him smirk.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Sasuke?" Itachi whispered, helping Sasuke out of his dream again. Itachi knew Sasuke wasn't breaking because he was imagening Naruto in front of him, instead of his own brother.

"Isn't this enough?" Sasuke asked, angered all over again.

"Not yet... You haven't cummed yet." Itachi answered, slighty irritated that Sasuke was a hard one to get into the mood, if he wasn't imagening it was Naruto.

"You haven't even undressed yourself. How do expect me to cum?" Sasuke yelled out, looking away as he felt Itachi's gaze on him.

"I'd like to keep my domination in this relationship." Itachi answered, sitting up, glancing over Sasuke's trembling body.

"You can get your shirt off and still be seme..." Sasuke answered, trying to cover himself up a little bit as he felt himself blush, Itachi was still gazing at him.

"But I'd be granting your wish.. But I'm not doing that either, even though that's for other reasons..." Itachi said. The whole mood was destroyed at the moment.

"Whatever... Can't you just tell me..." Sasuke was cut off as his brother's hand went past his erection.

"Not until you cum."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Want me to help you out?" Itachi said irritated as Sasuke didn't made any attempt to get release.

"Whatever." Sasuke answered, he wouldn't go this far... He was still somewhat loyal to Naruto...

Without a warning, Itachi took a hold of the erection, and Sasuke gasped.

"NO!" He yelled out, trying to fight off Itachi's hand.

"Then hurry up and do it yourself." Itachi said angrily, letting go as Sasuke sat up, taking a hold of it himself and starting to pump it.

If his brother wouldn't let him off without it, he'd just get over with it as fast as possible.

"good boy." Itachi whispered, and Sasuke snapped.

"FUCK OFF! I'M NOT YOUR DOG!" He yelled out, pushing Itachi out of his way as he went to the bathroom, still naked.

"Actually. You are." Itachi said as he went after him. It wasn't much for him to be such an annoyance but he just couldn't help it. Sasuke wasn't breaking, and it annoyed him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE." Sasuke yelled from the bathtub, in which he had jumped to cover himself up a little bit and to wash of the feeling of being dirty.

"Not until you-"

"cum. Yeah. You said that for like ten times now."

"Actually, including this one that was three." Itachi said, and Sasuke turned even more angry then he already was.

"did Naruto wanted to dump me too?" He asked, now getting less angry. Itachi decided to reward him for his patience.

"No."

"... I see."

"Get yourself done... We are going to travel a bit." Itachi said, making his way out of the room again.

"W...Wait!" Before Sasuke could make any serious protests, Itachi had already left the room.

Sasuke didn't bothered to go after him. He was naked. Instead, he got himself ready, like Itachi told him to.

-

"You had fun with your little brother?" Kisame asked, even though he wasn't really expecting an answer.

"I did. I'm going to travel with Sasuke for a few weeks. Don't bother to come after us, and tell the leader that I'll have the Kyuubi when I get back." Itachi said, actually answering Kisame's question.

"A... Alright..." Kisame answered, leaving to tell the leader.

"Where are you going, yeah?" Deidara asked, smirking at the thought of Itachi doing erotic things to the kiddo he had been playing with... In another way then Itachi though.

-

"Sasuke?" Itachi came in, calling out to his brother. He had locked the door, but when he came back in, the door was unlocked and he had his suspicions of the other Akatsuki's.

_I guess I can understand his eagerness in leaving this place, but I don't know how far he is if I don't know when he left..._

-

Sasuke was running from Itachi as if his life was depending on it. Earlier, some Akatsuki member came, unlocking the door and he had freed his. Sasuke had no idea who the member was, but he sure was thankful to him.

--

Short chapter, short chapter!! But finally I have updated the story! And I hope to update this one soon, since I'm totally into writing again. In 7 days I have holidays so...


	9. Regret

Not much reviews, even though it only has been a day or something... Right.

**Homeslice:** Yesh!! I finally updated again! XD So happy!! It's been such a long time :P.

**K1ta.Ky0to: **xD Yup, exactly Itachi's thoughts.

**WARNING: **This chapter contains lemon and yaoi.

Zetsu is shigrovreen or whatever, xD He has two personalities! For the ones who didn't knew.

I'm not sure when to update again. My gineu pig is ill and I'm afraid he'll pass away soon. So...

--

**Regret.**

"I thought you were going with playtoy, yeah?" Deidara asked as Itachi passed him with all of his stuff, but without Sasuke.

"Someone let him out." Itachi said, glaring at him, he was suspecting everyone right now.

"Tobi did." A voice said from behind them and they found Zetsu, standing in the doorway.

"I saw the kid leaving... Yeah, I saw him leaving too, ten minutes ago!" Zetsu whispered and yelled.

Itachi didn't wasted time as he left the second Zetsu told him it was ten minutes ago that Sasuke had left.

_Ten minutes... Sasuke's sense of direction isn't good, so he'd probably have just left the building a few seconds ago. Even that dumb Kyuubi vessel would have found the exit around here in a few minutes..._

Since Itachi knew how to get out, he was at the exit in half a minute.

-

_Damnit... They had hidden the exit pretty good... Well, it was probably pretty easy, my sense of direction just sucks..._

Sasuke had finally found the exit, and was now running in the forest, hoping he was going the right direction now.

He suddenly felt someone's presence not that far behind him, and he he had a strong feeling it was his brother.

Seems he had wasted a lot of precious time in search of the exit. If he had just stayed in the room he would now have his brothers trust and he could have used it for a better time.

"You betrayed my trust Sasuke. The little trust I had in you... You wasted it. You're as foolish as ever." Sasuke heard Itachi and he stopped running.

"Show yourself." Sasuke said loud, turning stiff as he felt a something wet licking his neck and a arm wrapping around his waist.

"Happy now?" Itachi whispered in his ear, as Sasuke tried to get out of his grip.

"Why are you being so annoying, running away everytime I pay my attention to something else... You can't escape me..." Itachi said, letting go of Sasuke who turned around furiously.

"I can go back to Konoha on my own." Sasuke said, supressing his anger.

"Konoha isn't accepting you anymore, Sasuke. You should accept your new position in this world." Itachi said bitterly, pokerface on again.

"Then where am I suppose to go?"

"You are with me."

"what am I to do when you grow tired of me?"

"I'll grow tired if you keep on running off. You'll stay with me until the day I die if I feel like it." Itachi said, waiting for another remark of Sasuke. Instead, his little brother did the most unsuspecting thing.

He started crying.

"Can't you understand?! I don't want you the way you want me! You're just a fucking sadist! I hate you!" Sasuke yelled, throwing out his feelings he had kept in 'till so far.

Itachi looked at him for a few seconds, his eyes not showing emotions, except for a slight form of hurt. But that was gone in a few seconds as Itachi walked over to Sasuke, who was frozen from fear, tears still rolling over his cheeks.

"I'm sorry..." Itachi whispered, before hitting Sasuke against the head. Sasuke's eyes showed shock for a second, before his eyelids became heavy, and he fell forwards right into Itachi's arms.

_I'm sorry... You are like poison... I'm addicted to you..._

**A few hours later...**

**Important: The entire scene where Sasuke is lying on the ground here is in the same way as the drawing on deviantart, if you look under "ItaSasu", the drawing where Sasuke is lying tied up with the Akatsuki cloak on him. It's exactly the same, and I got my inspiration from that piece of art! It's drawn great.**

"Ugh..." Sasuke groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He felt something warm surrounding him and when he wanted to lean on his arms to get up, he found himself tied up at his wrists.

He looked down at the piece of work, before sighing and lying back down. He looked at his own body, suprised when he saw an Akatsuki cloak keeping him warm.

"Damnit..." Sasuke whispered at he closed his eyes again, trying to clear his head. He was still feeling weak from the hit Itachi had given him and he didn't had enough strength to get the rope off of his wrists.

He relaxed under the warmth of the cloak, smelling Itachi's scent.

"You're not even putting up a fight?" A deep voice asked, and Sasuke flinched, but not bothering to look up. He knew his brother was standing there.

A kunai smothered with blood was thrown a few meters away from him and Sasuke looked at it, wondering what his brothere was trying to say with it. And who's blood that was.

"When you think you're done with the behaviour from before you can free yourself with the kunai and come here, to eat ... _With me_." Itachi said, making the words 'with me' extra clear as he sat down and Sasuke noticed fire near him.

Itachi threw some wood in it, making it bigger again.

"What makes you think I want to eat with you?" Sasuke said, his throat sore since he was sleeping just a minute ago.

"The fact you are going to be with me for a few more years makes me think that. And if you aren't going to accept that fact anytime soon, you're only going to hurt yourself, Sasuke. I don't care how bad your next anger outburst is going to be. Accept it, you're not going to leave if I don't want you to. If you are more obience later on, I'll allow more things and you will feel better. You might like it with me after while." Itachi said the speech he had been thinking over and over again when he was hunting.

Sasuke was quit for a few seconds, before slowly sitting up, his hair hanging in front of his face.

"W... What do you mean... you'll allow more things... T... That I'll... Like it... With you..." Sasuke murmered, as Itachi kept staring at him.

"You'll be given your own room, you can move around freely through the Akatsuki hideout and train when you want to. I'll take you out as many times as possible. If you're acting as a good little whore and accept my needs I'll allow you to go the village on your own. But with your current behaviour you aren't allowed any of these things." Itachi said, knowing he would anger him with saying 'whore' things.

But Sasuke still had to accept it, since he was going to say it a lot of times in the future and he knew.

The younger one stood up, with the cloak hanging around his shoulders loosely as he walked over to the kunai, cutting the rope which was still restraining his wrists.

He kept holding the kunai for a few more seconds, as if considering to throw it at Itachi or not.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

That bastard... I'm not his damn dog. But I already have a idea! I'll just be good and let Itachi trust me, and then when the timing is right, I'll go 'pooff'. Yes. Then I'll be gone! I'll 'go to the village'.

I drop the kunai and walk over to Itachi and he holds his arm open for me. Not sure if he's serious, I glance at him, but one glance is enough for me to tell that he is bloody hell serious.

"Do I have to?" I whisper, my still cracked voice not allowing me to go any louder.

"If you want me to trust you." He answered, and I made a fist, but decide not to use it.

Instead, I sit down between his legs, lying down my head on his shoulder. It's still hurting like hell. I feel him wrapping his cloak around me some more, and an arm around my waist as if making sure I can't try another escape.

"Good boy..." I hear him whisper, placing a kiss on the top of my head.

I'm actually doing this... I'm actually sitting here with my brother as if he's my lover...

"Here." He says, holding out some meat for me.

I take it, not sure if he wants me to eat it or do something else with it. You never know that with him, if I eat it while I'm not suppose to, he might get angry.

I look at my brother's face, as he takes a bite from his own piece of meat. He _IS _hot... No denying that. But he's still my brother... And the murderer of my family. Nobody would want to be with him if they didn't need to. So neither did I.

It's decided. I'll try anything to make my plan work, and so I make my move. I drop my piece of meat and move a little bit to get into the right position...

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

Sasuke is shifting a little bit, after dropping his piece of meat I just gave to him.

I look at him, slighty suprised as his lips connect with mine and I feel his tongue pressing against my lips.

As I open my mouth, his tongue slips into my mouth, and I waste no time as I try to gain dominance after swallowing my piece of meat.

All of the sudden he pulls back, his tongue slipping out of my mouth again.

His eyes are half lidded, and he looks more sexy then ever.

"...Y ... You already swallowed it?" He askes me and I have a hard time to start thinking back again. He seems to notice.

"The meat..." He whispers, his tongue going over my jawline.

"Ah..." A moan escapes my mouth, as I feel him flinch. He's still doubting, but I'm not forcing him to do this right now. I don't feel any regret.

"You... Wanted... It?" I manage to bring out as he goes down to my neck.

"Yes... Do it again... But don't swallow it..." He whispers, completely turning to me, sitting on his knees now.

I can't take it anymore. I push him down, not bothering to go with his request as I now charge his neck, making him moan. Even though it didn't sounded that real...

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Damn, I heated him up too much...

"Ugh..." A real moan escapes my mouth as I feel his hand rubbing my manhood and I start to feel more uncomfortable with the situation.

"Sasuke..." He moans my name as I my knee accidently goes over his erection.

"I... Itachi... " He isn't letting me finish my line as his mouth covers mine. He's probably thinking I was moaning his name aswel. God, I was about to tell him to fuck off!! In... A more decent way...

All of the sudden, Itachi removes my shirt (**A/N:** The cloak has already fallen off in progress ;) ) and I back away.

He looks at me with a suspicous look.

"I... I don't want this if you don't remove your clothes too." I say, thinking he won't ever remove his clothing.

"Don't worry..." He comes closer to hover over me again.

"Since you aren't going anywhere anytime soon... I'll remove everything too..." He bends down to lick at my ear. He removes my pants and my boxer in progress, leaving me completely nude.

"I'll remove everything... Since you're going to be an official uke in a few minutes..." Itachi whispers as I feel a wet finger entering me, taking me completely by suprise. When did he wet them anyway?

"AAH!" I yell out, squirming to get away from Itachi. I never knew how it felt to be uke, since I was completely seme with Naruto. Even so, I have no experience with going any further then a blowjob.

"Relax... It will hurt less if you just relax." He whispers as he pushes in a second finger.

"AAH, N.. No!! I'm not ready for this!!" I yell out, the stinging pain preventing me from having any pleasure in this. It is probably more painful then it normally is, which is already painful, since I just couldn't relax. Who could ever relax in a situation like this?!

"Just relax." Itachi says, holding me in place with his free hand.

"Please... Itachi..." I try. He kissed me on the mouth softy and for a second the thought that he is stopping crosses my head as his fingers go back slighty, only to be hurt even more as he starts thrusting them back in an I start begging him again.

"Stop begging." He says firm, and I stop, giving in as I stop squirming. He smirks as I feel a thirth finger enter me and the stinging pain is getting worser.

"Itachi... You aren't making it any better..." I whisper as I feel his gaze on me.

"Then relax already. You're as stiffen as hell." He says.

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

Finally I feel Sasuke relax underneath me and I start thrusting in and out again.

After a few moments I hear a moan. I finally found the spot.

"You still want to see me nude?" I whisper, not removing my fingers as I speed up my pace, and start stretching, he groans in pain.

"Y... Yes..." He whispers and I sit up to remove my shirt, pants and boxer as fast as I could.

"T... That was fast..." He whispers as I pull him up.

"Kneel in front of me." I order him, and he follows my order to the letter.

"Good little whore..." I whisper in his ear, and he stiffens again.

I take a tube out of my cloak which was lying next to me and use it on myself, everything to make Sasuke feel less pain. When I'm done, I shove the tub away, out of Sasuke's sight.

The tip of my erection bumps against his entrance, he stiffens even more in reaction.

"Don't stiffen up so much..." Whisper, not wanting to enter him in that state.

The moment he's relaxing again, I enter him and he screams out. Tears well up and I lick up the first tear that rolls over his cheek.

I don't move yet, wanting him to get used first.

"Are you all right?" I ask, and Sasuke nods as a second tear falls down.

"It'll be better in a few moments..." I ressure him, as I start moving, trying to find that spot again. And after a few thrusts, I hear him moaning, knowing I found it once more.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Itachi took a hold of Sasuke's erection, pumping it as Sasuke moaned even louder then before.

The older Uchiha moaned at Sasuke's tightness, enjoying the sounds the younger Uchiha was making.

After a few more strokes, Sasuke cummed and he spilled all over Itachi's hand. He's knees were starting to shake and Itachi knew he was going to collapse. The older one wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him up, he was still inside of Sasuke after all.

A few moments later, Itachi also got release inside of Sasuke, and he slowly placed Sasuke onto the floor for a second who was still panting. Itachi was panting aswell, their breath mixing together for a moment.

He grabbed his cloak, placing it next to Sasuke as he pushed his younger brother onto it, not wanting him to lie onto te cold floor. Sasuke was lying onto his side and Itachi went to lie down next to him, pulling Sasuke's back into his chest.

"Sasuke..." Itachi whispered in the other Uchiha's ear, who shivered as response.

On the other side, Sasuke looked at the fire, a tear falling down on the cloak. But not from the pain... Tears of disgust and regret.

--

4 pages! X3. Poor little Sasuke-chan, regretting everything he had done... xD But Itachi didn't mind!


	10. Trapped?

**9-DArK-Moon-4:** ... There is...

**Homeslice:** xD Yesh, for the first time, actual lemony!! xD Finally, I stepped over the -Like-Hell-I'm-Going-To-Write-A-Lemon- problem and finally, I wrote one! I haven't done the cosplay yet, I'll be doing that in six month's... xD I'll be going as Itachi instead of Sasuke since my hair is too long!

**SandXDemonX13: **Yep, Sasuke did enjoyed it xP. But that's kinda hard to admit when you've just been taken by your own brother O. O...

And ofcourse, we will never forget **Lex**, my guinea-pig, who has passed away the next morning after I updated. I already told you guys he was not doing well and at the age of seven, my precious comrade and beloved pet has passed away...

Four days after **Lex **passed away, my dad's bird passed away too... **Rikki**. Two nights before christmas...

--

**Trapped?**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"N... Nii-san?" I whispered. I had just woken up Itachi wasn't anywhere around. That bastard! I had just given him my very own innocence and that guy leaves me here!

I didn't mind that much though. With this, I could peacefully clean myself up again without being molestered, because that guy was getting horney 'cause I was nude again.

When I tried to sit up, a stinging pain came up in my ass and I winced. It hurted like hell.

... Even though I did enjoyed last night a little bit... I would've liked it more if he would still be here when I woke up.

I had just cleaned and dressed myself when my brother stepped in the cave.

"I see you're getting used to your new life." He said, smirking as I glared at him.

"We're moving further north." He said and a bell rang in my head.

"Further? ... Why are we moving to Konoha when you aren't letting me go?" I asked him as he puts the stuff in his bag. I never took a bag, since I ran off and had no time to get my stuff earlier.

"Even though it's none of your business, I'm ordered some time ago to get the Kyuubi. That's what I'm doing right now." He said, throwing his bag at me. I looked up at him, I couldn't protest if he wanted me to carry his bag but still...

"You think they'll just let us leave with him? Either of us?" I asked him, but Itachi merely dragged me along with him until I started moving on my own.

I placed the bag on my back, followed Itachi as we went and thought back at Konoha... _Naruto_.

**Back in Konoha.**

"Tsu.Na.De!" Naruto yelled, stamping on the floor like a child. Tsunade yelled back, slamming the desk instead.

"Let me go find him!"

"No!"

"Let me!"

"No!"

"Why not!"

"I already told you! Sasuke is not allowed back in Konoha!" Tsunade yelled, irritated about the blondes persistant behaviour.

"Is that something you decided, or the people in Konoha?!" Naruto yelled, kicking the desk in anger.

"Both. Now get out!" Before Naruto could protest, Tsunade grabbed his collar and pushed him out of the room and slammed the door in his face.

"TSUNADE! IF YOU AREN'T ACCEPTING SASUKE BACK, I'LL JUST BE A MISSING NIN' WITH HIM!" Naruto yelled as he moved to get out of the building.

Tsunade inside leaned back into her chair, sighing as she was thinking how to get out of this mess.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

We were getting closer to Konoha and I was getting more worried. Even though I really wanted to see Naruto again, I was sure I would get captured before I could.

"Nii-san, what are we going to do if ANBU nin's get to us?" I asked, but my brother had been ignoring me ever since we left the cave. And that was no difference with this question.

"Was I only a one night stand for you?!" I yelled at him, regretting it the moment he stopped and turned.

He stared at me for a few seconds as I looked away, not wanting to look into those eyes.

"N... Never mind..." I whispered and Itachi turned again.

"Would you be angry if you were?" Itachi said and my head shot back to glare at him.

"..."

"..."

"Yes."

"..." Again, he ignored me.

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

Ah, he's almost cute. He'd wish he'd be a one night stand, since I was going to let him walk limp for a few more times.

"We're getting closer, hide your chakra." I said, but Sasuke didn't seemed to pay attention.

"Sasuke." I tried. Still no response, so I decided to stop and give him a smacker on the head.

Just then I noticed how much luck was on our side. Sasuke was staring at the one we we're heading to.

**The Kyuubi Vessel.**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

... Shit.

I finally escaped Konoha on my own and I was thinking how lucky I was to run into Sasuke. But nooo! Ofcourse, I just ran over to him, and didn't checked if there was someone was with him.

But hey! Who would expect that the one who killed his family would be traveling with him?

"It's been a long time, Naruto-kun." I heared him saying, but I didn't respond. I wasn't going to give him the pleasure of seeing me responding to his 'I'm nice' acts.

"Sasuke... Why are you with him?" I asked him and Sasuke seemed to be suprised.

"I don't have a choice. He's not letting me go!" Sasuke said, suprising me this time.

"W... What?" ... WHAT?! That bastard!! He's holding my ... Ex... Boyfriend! Captive!!

"I'll let him go if you go with us in a coöperative way, Naruto-kun." He said, catching my attention.

"How can I be sure you'll let him go? And I'm not sure if I want to surrender so easily." I said and he merely smirked at me.

"Either you go with us and I'll let Sasuke go. Or I'll knock you out and keep Sasuke for my own pleasure." He said in a sadistic way, making me flinch.

"Like hell you'll let me-" before Sasuke could finish his sentence, Itachi stood behind him, giving him a bang on the head.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled, running at him with a battle cry.

He looked up and all of the sudden I was kicked back at a tree.

"Don't bother to try. It's no use, Kyuubi-vessel." He said. No friendly act anymore huh?

--

Poow lil' Sasu-chan! O. O I have been dreaming I fucked up a chapter of one of my fics and I felt terrible!!! And I had one of chose dreams again where you can't scream... T.T Someone was chasing me...

Please review. Pwetty pwease? I want to know what you guys think so far, I'm not sure if I want to end it soon or right more...


	11. I Will Deny I Love You 'till The End

**9-DArK-Moon-4: **I'm not sure if enough people still like it ;).

**Homeslice: **xD Yesh, all right then! Thanks! I'm planning on ending it in one or two chapters now. I'm not sure, I want to start a new ItaSasu after this, but I'm not sure if the storyline is right, xD Is it okay if I e-mail it to you, or something so you can judge?

Another chapter! Not much to report... Except for that I really hate to check the grammar... I really really do...

--

**I Will Deny I Love You 'till The End.**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Nh..." I woke up, my head hurted like hell. I found myself tied up again. Looking straight ahead of me, I found him sitting there. My kitsune. My love.

"Naruto..." I whispered, my headache not allowing me anything more then that.

He was tied up too... And a lot more bloodied. Seems he had quite a fight with Itachi.

Naruto looked up, his blue eyes staring at me sadly.

"I couldn't stop him... But I won't let him touch you! Don't worry!" He said and I almost believed him...

Well, I did believe him until Itachi came in, making all my hope dissapear again.

"I'll untie you when we are back at the hideout. Until then, I'll carry you both." Itachi said, pulling Naruto up who started again struggling the moment Itachi touched him.

I didn't do anything to stop him, -aside from making myself as heavy as possible to carry- and I was thrown over his other shoulder.

"LET GO! BASTARD! ASSHOLE! FREAK!" Naruto still had his outburst, giving me even more of a headache, so I leaned my head against Itachi's, my lips brushing past his neck. He shivered and both Naruto and me noticed.

He stopped struggling for a moment, glancing at me for a moment, but I barely returned the glance.

So Naruto did what he felt was needed. He kept struggling and yelling.

_Naruto_... He never understood any of my signs.

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

That damn vessel! He's ANNOYING. I thightend my hold on him for like a hundred times already but he didn't seem to notice anything.

"Naruto... Stop it." Sasuke said, his head still leaning against mine.

"AAH! ARE YOU TAKING HIS SIDE?!" The kyuubi yelled and Sasuke merely groaned in response.

"We're almost there, Sasuke." I said, kissing his neck, trying to comfort him. Even though I knew it wouldn't do anything.

"DON'T.TOUCH.HIM." The kyuubi yelled in my ear. Arg, I had forgotten him for a moment. Yes, I know it's hard to forget someone who is on your shoulder, struggling for three hours. But with Sasuke on the other side, not doing anything to get away, it's not that hard anymore.

"Can I help you carry something, yeah!" A voice said from behind. Perfect timing.

"Yes." I said, pushing the kyuubi in Deidara's arms, getting a better hold on Sasuke.

"Untie me already..." Sasuke mumbled, but I ignored him, carrying him in bridestyle.

**Finally at the Akatsuki hideout!**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Where are you taking Naruto?" I asked the annoying ponytail freak, who smirked at me.

"It would be kinda careless to tell you in case you escape, yeah." Ponytail freak said, as Itachi put me down, untying me.

"Wait!" I yelled, trying to get to Naruto who on his side tried to get to me.

Itachi wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me back.

"You don't have time for him..." He whispered, not hard enough for anyone but me to hear.

"I don't have time to pleasure you right now." I said out loud and he didn't think it was necassery to be quiet anymore either.

"You are here to pleasure me. I don't think I ever gave you choice when I dragged you back here." He said and everyone stopped with their movements to see my reaction.

Which was...

Nothing.

"Come." Itachi sorta answered for me and I knew I really didn't had choice. So I merely followed him, glancing back at Naruto as if begging for help.

"SASUKE, NO! DON-" Suddenly he stopped yelling and I looked back to find him knocked out by Ponytailed freak, but before I could go back, or help him in any way, Itachi grabbed me from behind and pulled me with him into his room.

"I'm not going to entertain you. You'd have to rape me."

"And who says I have problems with that?"

"..."

"That's what I thought." He said, pulling me with him to the bed as I started biting him in his hand.

He grabbed my hair in a tight hold, waiting for me to let his hand go.

Neither of us was planning on letting go any time soon, so Itachi tried in another way.

"Nnn, Sasuke..." He moaned in my ear, licking the shell and in response I released his hand and a few moments later his hold on my hair also loosened, but he didn't completely let go, instead, he pulled me forward. I had no choice but to move along with it, since my hair is really sensitive.

"Do we have to do it now?" I complained, trying to get out of it one more time.

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

That annoying brat was really persistant, with his damn hold on my hand. That kinda hurted. Not that I would ever admit it...

"Yes. If you just get along with it, it'll be over soon enough..."

"Then I'll be pleasing you, won't I?" He asked and I nodded.

"Well, I can also get the Kyuubi-vessel and give him a fuck... Since you're nothing more then a toy for me anyway..." I said, his annoying behaviour had ruined my mood.

I didn't meaned anything from it, he was a lot more for me then a toy...

Sasuke was...

I think...

I think I love Sasuke.

--

Omg! Yesh! XD Itachi finally admitted it, but Sasuke can't read minds... I'm not sure when to end this story, probably in one or two chapters... But I'm not sure...


	12. It's Impossible!

**This is the last chapter. The story ends with this chapter.**

**Kita.Kagami: **It's stressing me out so much too!! The site isn't working properly and it takes me a week or so before I get any message I got reviews! It's so annoying!!

**Homeslice: **Well, I emailed you about it!

Well, thanks everyone who reviewed, I love you guys!

--

**It's Impossible!**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Itachi left. To get Naruto... No. It's not _that_ what bothers me. It's what Itachi said... It's...

_You're nothing more then a toy for me anyway..._

_Nothing more then a toy..._

_Toy..._

Itachi had been using me... As a simple fuck... He's going to kill me when I'm no use to him anymore... I just know...

I looked aside, a kunai was lying on the desk... I stood up, picking it up to study it for a moment.

It's today... Today is the day you will **die**.

**Itachi**...

--

"Uhg!" Naruto came stumbling in, falling onto the bed next to me.

"What the hell, bastard! Get away from me! You disgust me, you devi- Sasuke!" ... The idiot noticed me just now?

"Everything you said, you did... It was all just another... Another lie?" I asked Itachi and he frowned at me.

"You had expected something else?" He said, making me even more angered.

"I had expected you would care a little bit by now! I gave..." I looked down at Naruto. The idiot he was, if I used different words, he would probably not understand what I was talking about.

"I gave you something precious and you dump me because I don't feel like it for once?" I feel tears stinging, this had been harder on me then I had expected it would be.

"... I didn't knew you felt this way." He said, making me doubt myself again.

He cared?

"Are you pulling tricks again?" I asked, trying to make everything less confusing.

He was making me doubt the plan I had made earlier.

"Ofcourse not..." He said, he looked as if he was thinking the entire situation over, considering what to do next. (**A/N:** so am I O. O...)

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

... Damn... My first visible mistake in years.

I had made Sasuke cry and I actually didn't knew what to do. I had the Kyuubi, but I didn't _really _wanted him.

I wanted Sasuke!

But he wasn't in the mood. He clearly told me that now.

Then again, I was still horny.

Only solution. Put the Kyuubi back and get a cold shower...

God, I hated that.

Well, I could always ask Kisame some nude pictures of Orochimaru, that would help me to get rid of the problem...

"You've hurted him!! Give the precious thing of Sasuke back! NOW!" The vessel demanded. I innerly sweatdropped.

"I'll leave you alone if you're feeling so bad about it. Say goodbye to your ex, Sasuke." I said, completely ignoring the idiot.

"Thanks..." Sasuke whispered, lying down on the bed, his back facing me. Completely ignoring the Kyuubi too.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

So much for having an emotional outburst.

I can't believe I actually told him that... No, _I_ didn't even knew I felt this way!

Naruto was calling out to me, well, more like yelling, but I couldn't look at him now. I felt too disgusted.

I was clutching onto the kunai when Itachi came back, my back still turned to him. But I knew he felt the presence of the sharp knife...

"Were you planning on killing me with that?"

"... Yes." I answered honestly, Itachi's eyes were at the point of almost burning holes in my back.

"You still want to kill me." Itachi stated and this time I turned back to meet up with his gaze.

"No, I don't." I said, staring up at him.

He hmphed me. ... THE BASTARD ACTUALLY HMPHED ME!

"What?!" I snapped irritated.

"You don't even know yourself that you still want to kill me? You are more foolish then I had thought, Sasuke." Itachi said, I felt anger boiling up.

"You're not making my stay any better, you know." I mumbled, but ofcourse, Itachi being Itachi, he had heard it.

"How am I going to make it _any better_ then?" He asked and I thought about it.

"... Say that you love me." I said.

Indeed, I wouldn't kill Itachi (If I could...) And I wouldn't want to leave Itachi anymore if he, from the deep of his heart honestly could say that he loved me.

"Would that make you happy?" He asked.

"Ofcourse it would. Please, Nii-san. Return my love."

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

_Please nii-san. **Return my love.**_

... Sasuke loved me? Honestly... Loved me?

I stared at him for a while before moving closer.

Just as I wanted to softly connect our lips, his hand moved between, softly touching my lips.

"I don't want to hear it while we're making love... You won't be honest... If it's like that..." He said, his sweet little puppy eyes _almost _melting my heart.

I sighed, sitting down next to him.

"You can't say it..." He stated.

I noticed that he shifted, he wanted to run away, but before he could actually make the run for it, I grabbed his wrist, pulling him back onto his lap.

"Sasuke..."

"Please, nii-san."

"Sasuke..."

"..."

"Sasuke... **I love you.**"

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

_**I love you.**_

He actually said it.

Itachi admitted he loved me, I could feel he was honest with me.

I pushed him down, our lips connecting.

"Do you love me enough, to let me go seme for once?" I asked him, hovering above his lips.

"... I do love you enough for that, but it would have to be a near death case..." He said, connecting our lips.

... ... ... **WHAT?!!**

I pulled back, angry.

"Why can't I be seme for once?!" I asked really angry again.

"You can be seme, once you're stronger then me." He said, smirking.

"... Fine..." I whispered. Itachi left no moment to go to waste to turn me around and now he was hovering over me.

"You don't have to do right now you know... I guess I could respect your wishes... And your puberty too..." (A/N: No not the sexual part, xD the part where they get moody...)

"... Who are you and what did you do with the real Itachi?" I asked, getting suspicious now.

"I locked him up for the time being..."

"... You did? But you didn't answered my first question!"

"Sasuke..." Itachi sighed.

"I haven't left..." He said, this thump touching my lips carefully.

"..."

"I love you..." He said, making me smile. A honest smile.

"I love you too." I answered, making him smile this time.

"... I can't stay here..." I said... ... Said?!

"Why not?" Itachi asked. Damnit! I was suppose to think that!!

"N... Naruto, I can't let him die."

**Naruto's P.O.V. **(Poow lil' Nawuto!)

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, a guy with a mask was fucking with the lock. (Not _fucking _fucking, just messing around, you perverts...)

"_I'm helping you break out!_" He whispered in response and we both heard the lock opening with a 'click'.

"see ya!" The guy said as he ran off, leaving the exit open for me.

I went out and starting running for my life.

Just then I thought clearly. (**A/N:** Fresh air!!)

_Sasuke... What should I do..._

Soon after, my head could stop being smart, as Sasuke was standing in front of me now.

"Sasuke..."

"... C... Can I still come with you?" He asked me and I felt a sting of happiness.

"Ofcourse! Let's get out of here!"

**Sasuke and Naruto got out safetly and returned to Konoha. Tobi had freed Naruto. And Sasuke... Well...**

"Sasuke... How did you ever get out?" Sakura asked worried.

"S'right, teme. How the hell did you get out?" Naruto also asked, even though it wasn't out of worry, he was just curious.

"... I guess Itachi really started to love me now... In a different way then me being his toy... His heart returned for a moment..." Sasuke answered, smiling at no one in particular.

"Yeah right! As if that bastard could ever love!" Naruto laughed, but Sasuke wasn't listening.

_Itachi... I love you too... But our love is impossible as long Akatsuki is still hunting Naruto..._

_One day..._

_One day, our love will be true. We will be together for ever..._

_**One day...**_

**The end...**

--

And with his chapter, I finish my story.

**To clear things up. Itachi let Sasuke go, respecting his wish. Sasuke made the promise, that if Akatsuki stopped hunting Naruto, he would return to Itachi.**

This one took me a long time! I didn't knew how to end it, but I didn't want another Itachi and mhm stay together. Sasuke HAD to leave.

No sequel for now! Maby ever... Then I'll start one...

It does kinda sadden me that I got such few reviews for the entire story. So with my next story, I'm going to do a review limit, I won't update if I don't have enough reviews!


End file.
